


You can fall in love, too

by Peanut_Butter_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Fic, Multi, Out of Character, Satire, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, but cringed too much, the author attempted the style of my immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Butter_writes/pseuds/Peanut_Butter_writes
Summary: Georgette Smith is in love with her purple classmate - but does he like her back?





	1. Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing My Immortal and Thanos with a friend and this is the baby of that. Enjoy my monstrosity.

Hello, i’m georgette smith and i’m in high school with the biggest hottie in the world, no in the universe. His name is thanos and i’m in love with him. I only have one friend named mike and he’s gay and has brown hair and he thinks that thanos is ugly but that’s not tru!!!1!!. Thanos is so hot and purple. Purple is my favourite colour because thanos is purple. I even died a streak of my long blonde hair purple because of him but the problem is that thanos doesant kno that i like him. 

 

In science class we had to dissect a frog and me and thanos are in science together. I flipped my hair sexily as i walked in the door and looked on the board to see who my lab partner was. When i saw i nearly fainted; it was thanos. 

 

“Oh oh yes!” i yelled. Some people looked at me but i didn’t care i was so happy. I got to dissect a frog with thanos! 

 

“Georgette quite people are looking,” mike whispered at me angryly. 

 

“I don’t care,” i yelled. 

 

“Whatever thanos is gross,” mike said. I stuck out my tongue at him.Then i went to go to the lab desk than thanos was alredy at. 

 

“Oh your my partner,” thanos said to me. “Your name is goergette right?” he asked. I nearly fainted again because THANOS NEW MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!

 

“Yes,” i said shyly and flirtily. 

 

“Your the one who was cheering me on when i beat up that nerd tony stark in the cafeteria,” he asked me. 

 

“YES!” i yellled. More people looked at us. I think they were jealous of me. 

 

The teacher walked in and started showing us how to dissect the frog. I wasn’t listening because i was looking at thanos. Our hands were RIGHT BESIDE each other on the desk and he wasn’t even wearing the infinty gontle because he’s only sixteen in this story and he doesnat have it yet. 

 

I looked up and realized that the teacher had stopped talking and evryone was dissecting their frogs. I looked back at thanos. He was drawing a picture of the inifinitie gotlet on a piece of paper. It was really good n detailed! 

 

“Um thanos,” i said. “I think we’re disseccting the frogs now. And your inity glotet is really good.” 

 

“Thanks i want to get it some day. Why don’t you get us our frog” he asked. I went over to get the frog making sure to walk cutely for thanos. The frog was in a jar and it was already dead. I took it and walked back and put it out on the tray we were dissecting it on. Then i realized that i had been too busy staring at thanos to know how to dissect a frog and also frogs are icky. And the frog smelled like the chemicals they use to make it not rot so that we could dissect it. 

 

I looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. “What” he said. 

 

I looked away ashamed. I had disappointed thanos, my one true love. “I don’t know how to dissect a frog.” i said. My lip quivvered and a thought i might cry. 

 

“Great, then i can do it,” thanos said. 

 

I looked up amazed. “Your not mad??” i said

 

“No,” he smiled. “I love cutting up frogs i was hoping you woodant want to”

 

“Yay” i squealed. Thanos really was just like a dream come true. It was like he was the main character from my favourite show mike the night and i was the female character evie (also that’s why i’m friends with mike because i liked his name) and we were made for each other. 

 

For the whole class i took notes while thanos disected the frog. I got to get really close to him to watch and my head was almost on his shoulder! When class was over i was sad because i wasn’t with thanos any more. 

 

“Don’t forget to make a lab report!” the teacher asked. 

 

I gave thanos the notes. “Here you do your lab report and then give me the notes and i’ll do mine. 

 

“Okay” he said. He didn’t know that i was making an excuse just so that he’d have to see me again! “See you.”

 

“See you” i said and then i skipped off happily


	2. A Dance?

The next day i came to school and there were a bunch of posters up on the walls. They all said “masquerade ball school dance” on them. I gasped. I loved school dances. I was usually sitting on the bleachers sad because i wouldn’t let anyone dance with me becuz my heart belonged to thanos and thanos had never asked me to dance, but i always went just in case he did. The last time there was a dance was just after i had cheered him on when he beat up tony stark and i thought he was going to ask me then but he didn’t. I cried that night. Mike was happy though because steve rogers asked him to dance and i think he has a crush on him. 

 

At lunch i was eating with mike and the thanos walked up to me! 

 

“Hi,” he said sort of flirty.

 

“Hi,” i said back flirty.

 

“Here are your frog notes” he said putting them on the cafeteria table. He seemed kinda nervous. Did this mean what i thought it meant?

 

“Thanks,” i thanked him. 

 

“So.” He looked around. He was definately nervous. “Do you think you’re going to the dance?” 

 

I gasped and internally screamed. But i had to play it cool because thanos was cool and i couldn't seem like a dweeb in front of him. “Maybe. Haven’t decided yet.”

 

“Well i was wondering if you’d go with me,” he asked. I gasped again but didn’t scream. 

 

“Sure” i said with a poker face. 

 

“Cool,” he said, leaving. “See you then.” he walked out of the cafeteria. 

 

Now i screamed. I was so so so so so happy! Thanos asked me to the dance! This was the best day ever!!!!! 

 

But suddenly i looked over at mike. He was blushing. “What’s your problem?” i asked angriely. “Are you jealous? Do you like thanos too?” 

 

“What?” he said confusedly? “No! You keep screaming and everyone keeps looking at us. It’s embarrassing me. And you know i think thanos is ugly.”

 

“Maybe you lied about that to get my guard down and you really do like him!” i yelled. Everyone was looking at us. 

 

“That’s stupid. Bye, georgettte.” he got up and walked out of the cafeteria. 

 

I stood up on the table. “You’re just gonna go make out with my future husband!” i yelled after him. He didn’t come back. Then i looked around. Everyone was looking at me again. “What youve never seen a girl in love before?” i snarled and flipped my hair and then i walked out of the cafeteria too.


	3. The Dance, Part 1

It was the day of the dance and i was getting ready for it. I had me dress on and my mask made and my hair and makeup done. All that was left to do was wait for thanos to get here.

 

My mom walked up and knocked on the door to my room. “Goegettte are you ready” she asked, coming in.

“Yeah” i said. 

 

“good “ she said “i think thanos is here”

 

I went downstairs as fast as i could and opened the door just as thanos knocked. “Hi georgette” he said. “Your mask is nice.”

 

“Thanks yours too.” thanos’s mask was gold and had sparkly jewel things in it that made it look like the ifinty gonoton. He was also wearing a powder blue tux that wnt realy well with his purple skin! I was impressed becaiuse most of the boys just wore a nice shirt and pants but thanos had dressed really fancy! I wondered if he’d dressed up nice because he was going with me. He held out his arm. “shall we?”

 

I nearly squaled because of his posh-ness and grabbed his arm. “Bye mom” i said to my mom and thanos walked me to his car. It was a really nice car and i bet that nerd tony stark was jealous of it. I don’t know the kinds of car but this one had a horse on the side and i liked horses so it was extra special for me.

 

“I like the horse,” i said pointing at the horse

 

“It’s there because the kind of car is a mustang” thanos said. I didn't know what a mustang car was but if thanos had it it must be good!

 

He started his engine and it made a loud car engine sound. “Where did you get the car?” i asked. “Did your parents get it for you for your birthday?”

 

“No that nerd tony stark was being sarcastic at me so then i broke into his house and stole it” he said.

 

“Oh cool,” i sed back. He started driving towards the school. On the way there we talked about how annoying tony stark and all of his friends were and how they should all be kicked out of school. 

 

“Yeah my friend mike is probably hanging out with him now,” I sad. 

 

“What happened between you two i thought you were good friends” thanos asked. It made me so happy to hear the concren in his voice!

 

“Idk i got angry at him after you asked me to the dance because he was blushing and i thought it was because he liked you too and he was jealous” i said. Then i realized what id said. 

 

“Yuo like me?” thanos asked”

 

“Um … yeah. A lot.” i blushed. 

 

“Oh.” he pulled into the school parking lot and parked. The he looked at me right in the eyes. “I like you a lot too” he said

 

And then ………….. we kissed!


	4. That Nerd Tony Stark Ruins Everything

I was kissing thanos! It was super good. I think he must have had a tic-tac because his breath was all minty and nice and he was really good at kissing! We kept kissing and kissing. We could have kissed forever but … 

 

“That’s my car you weird grape!” a voice called. It was that nerd tony stark and all of his avenger friends and … mike too! I was right! Me and thanos broke apart

 

I was so angry at him who was he to come interrupt my first kiss with thanos? It was my moment and maybe we would have even made out a little bit if he hadn’t come over. 

 

“Excuse me you interrupted us,” i said angily. This is why me and thanos don’t like tony stark, because he’s always making everything hard for thanos. All he wants is to control the universe is that too much to ask?? 

 

“Well sorry” tony said “but your boy toy kinda stole my car.”

 

I was minorly happy that even tony stark could tell that me and thanos were made for each other but i still had to defend my true love!

 

“Only because you were being sarcastic at him” i yelledd

 

“He was beating me up!” tony yelled.

 

“Yeah because you’re a nerd!” thanos said. 

 

Then … a teacher came over! “What’s happening,” she said.

 

“Thanos stole my car and i want it back,” tony said. He sounded like a whiny kidergardener. 

 

“Thanos stealing things is wrong!” the teacher said angirly. “Why didn’t you call the police?” she asked tony

 

Tony looked embarrassed. “Because my dad would be mad the car got stolen,” he mumbled. The teacher nodded with a frown on her face. 

 

“I see. Well, i have to ask you to give the car back thanos. It is tony’s,” she said. “And i can’t let you into the dance. After all what if you steal something else?” 

 

I gasped. We couldn’t go to the dance (i say we because i’ll stay with thanos no matter what)? “But he just stole a car! He got it fair and square!” 

 

“I don’t think stealing counts as fair and square,” she said. “Thanos, you should be greatful i don’t call the police.”

 

“It’s still not fair,” thanos said sadly. Then he got angry. “When i get thte onfitiny gantel you’re gonna be one of the people i snap!” he yelled at her. 

 

“I’m sure you will” she said. “Now give mr stark the keys.” 

 

Thanos nodded glumly, got out of the car, and handed over the keys. Tony took them, mumbling "i don't like being handed things." I got out of the car too. 

 

“Now run along” the teacher sad. Thanos held out his arm all gentlemanly and i took it and we started walking away.


	5. On a Date

Me and thanos walked down the road. “Sorry i got us kicked out of the dance,” he said. “I know how much you wanted to go.” 

 

“That’s okay,” i said. “It wasn;t your fault it was that nerd tony stark and the teachers fault.”

 

“Aww thanks” thanos said. 

 

We walked in silense for a minute before i asked “where should we go now?” 

 

Thanos looked surprised. “You’re staying with me?”

 

“Um ya” i said. “I’ll stay with you while you get the itininy scones too!” 

 

Thanos got a mischevius look on his handsom purple face. “I know where we should go”

 

“Lead the way” i said. 

 

Thanos took me on a romantic tour of the town. We lived in a small city and i knew most of the places but it looked so pretty at night and with thanos! 

 

“Wait wait,” thanos said. “Come here.” he started walking up a staircase at the side of a tall building, pulling me along by my hand because he was holding it. It went all the way to the top of the building! 

 

“This is my favourite place,” thanos said. I looked out over the building and i could see the whole city! 

 

“Wow,” i said, wowed. I turned to look at thanos, because he was really tall like over a head taller than me and he was also really hunky and muscly and handsom. We were really close and he was still holding my hand. 

 

“I think that nerd tony stark interrupted us,” he whispered. My hart was beeting really fast. I looked into thanos’s purple eyes that were the same colour as his skin and … he kissed me again! 

 

We kissed for a long time before thanos broke apart. He looked out over the side. “You see that diner over there” he asked me

 

“yea “ i said looking where he was pointing. 

 

“I’m going to take you for a milkshake” he said and so we gt back down to thte ground and walked over to there. We went in and thanos bot us a BIG strawberry milkshake to share with two straws just like in a romantic movie! 

 

We were almost done our milkshake when thanos looked up at me. “Georgette … I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?” 

 

I gasped then screamed. My loud scream my thanos smile happy. “Is that a yes then?” 

 

“YES!” I yelled I was soooooo happy! I was thanos’s girlfriend which meant he was my boyfriend! I was dating thanos! 

 

Thanos leaned over across the table and kissed me again, soft and slow this time. It was really sweet like in an old movie like titanatic. 

 

“Um” a voice sad. It was the barista. He was standing there looking awkward or maybe jealous because i’m really pretty and thanos is lucky to have me as his girlfrien. “We’re closing now. You kinda have to leave.” 

 

Thanos got up and he took my hand and we walked out of the little diner just two teenagers in luv.


	6. That Nerd Tony Stark Ruins Everything (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think until this point I haven't said any Endgame spoilers of anything, but if you haven't seen Endgame yet, there IS spoilers in this chapter.

Tomorrow was going to be exactly 1 month later aka me and thanos’s 1 month anniversary and thanos sent me a text. _georgette I’m having a party 4 r 1 month at my place 2morrow nite_

 

I quickly replied _omg yay sounds like fun whose coming?????_ with a bunch of kissy emojis at the end.

 

_Any1 who wants to come can come even that nerd tony stark becuz then he can c that I’m better than him even if I had to give his car back_

 

_Wow ur so smart that’ll show him! When does the party start?_

 

_I have to babysit nebula and gamora until 6:30 so it’s gonna start @ 7_

 

_Super cool I can’t wait c u @ school ily!_

 

_C u @ school ily2._ Thanos put kissy emojis at the end of his last message 

 

I was so excited! A party for me and thanos because we were the most adorable couple in the hole school like everyone shipped us. 

 

The next day was really happy at school thanos brought me a box of chocolates and a screammed and hugged him right there in the hallway. After school I walked with him to nebula and gamora’s house because it was on the way to mine. We held hands all the way there and I stopped in to say hi to the girls. 

 

The girls jumped up and down when they saw thanos and me! “Come on thanos me and gamora wanna play swordfight outside!” nebula yelled clapping. 

 

“Okay go ahead I have to say bye to georgette,” he said and they ran away and he turned to me and kissed me. “See you at the party” 

 

“Yeah see you soon” a responded and kissed him back

 

A few hours later thanos picked me up from my house and took me to his. He was in a different car this time and it was purple like him and the one part of my hair. When we got there no one was there yet but as we came the driveway in the pizza guy also drove in. 

 

“Mr. Thanos are these your pizzas?” the pizza guy asked He was an old man with white hair and he looked like stan lee “yep” thanos said, taking the whole big stack

 

“Mr. thanos you have to pay for the pizza or I’ll get fired,” the pizza guy said. 

 

“That’s not my problem” thanos said. I giggled and walked in with thanos. 

 

A little after 7 the guests started to come. It was a bunch of people from school like that nerd tony stark and all his avengers friends and the dj and a bunch of other kids … and mike! 

 

After like an hour everyone was there and eating pizza and the party was in full swing. Me and thanos went around together talking to the gests and showing off what acute couple we were. Then thanos had to go and deal with the pizza guy who was still hanging around outside waiting to get piad. 

 

I sat in thanos’s living room where lots of people were including some of the avengers like steve rogers, who was sitting on the couch snuggled up with mike. I think they were dating now. I don’t really know. I didn’t pay attention to mike since he started hanging out with the avengers because that’s basically beet traying me bevause the avengers don’t like thanos because he wants the infant sconos and I’m thanos’s girlfriend so I have to side with him. Anyways bucky was sitting on the other side of the couch looking sulky so I think there’s some sort of luv trangle thing goin on. I was gonna ask bucky why he didn’t just grow a pear and ask steve out but then I felt thanos come up behind me and put his arm around me. I turned around to look at him buuuuuuut…………….

 

It wasn’t thanos it was that nerd tony stark! “You can leave that ugly grape u no,” tony said “you could have some tony stark instead of thonos’s - ” 

 

“Goergette?” a voice said. I looked to where it was and I saw … thanos! “Goergette are you cheeting?” 

 

“What” i said “no thanos I love you! tony’s a nerd and he just wanted to get in my paints but you love me!” 

 

“No, georgette you wood be much better with me than this grape with a weird chin!” tony said

 

“He’s lying!” I yelled. The dj made the music stop. Everyone was looking at us and I think it was because they hated tony too. 

 

“Goergette remember we were friends in kiderggarten and you said you had a crush me then?” i had avctually forgodden that but when thony said it i remembered. 

 

“Shut up, you nerd. Georgette has much better taste than that.” Thanos looked at me and I hope he know I was telling the truth and I really did love him. “I believe you Georgette because I love you too.” then he did a flying tackle at tony and i got out of the way just in time! 

 

Thanos started beating him up and I was cheering him on but then … steve yelled “stop it meanie!” and threw a paper plate at thanos like it was his sheild! It hit thanos in the head and he looked up because he was confused and then steve takld him away from tony! Then all the avengers all got up and started beating up thanos! Thor even pinched him in the face and said “I went for the head!” Then they picked thanos up on their sholders and carried him to the door and threw him out of his own house! 

 

I just stood there all shocked! What did they think they were doing, he was just defending me from tony who was trying to make me cheet! 

 

Steve came up to me and said “look goer getters I kno u think yo love thanos but he is a bad person he wants to kill like half of everything” 

 

“yabut for a good resson!” I defended. “and I’ll be with thanos always no matter what because I really do luve him!” 

 

I walked out the door and to my true love thanos.


	7. Hurt/Comfort, Thanos and Georgette Style

Thanos was sitting on the ground looking shocked and beat up. He had a cut on his arm and there were already bruses on his face and his lip and nose were bleeding! 

 

“Omg thanos!” I yelled. I was scarred because he was my boyfriend and he was beated up! I went over and put my hand on his shoulder “are you ok”

 

“I think so”he said “ I can’t believe that nerd tony stark kicked my out of my house!” 

 

“I know! At least the pizza guy is their broblem now,” I said and stuck my toung out at the pizza guy who was still thrrr. 

 

“Wow that’s right” thanos laughed. He wiped the bood from his nose and got up. 

 

“Thanos don’t go in there again,” I sad, “they might beat you up there’s lots of them but just one of you and you don’t have the itty gontlo yet so you can’t just snap”

 

“Where will I stay tonight then?” Thanos asked he looked really sad I would too if I’d been kicked out of my own house by a bunch of bullies like the avengers but then I had a really good idea! 

 

“Thanos u can stay at my house!” Hanos looked surprised

 

“Won’t yor mom mind?” He asked 

 

“No I’ve told her all about you and she trust you.” I sssured him. 

 

“Okay let’s do it” thanos ageed 

 

We walked to my house even though it was dark. We ran into one creepy guy but thanos snarled and showed his his bleeding nose and the guy left. We got to my house and I opened the door and yelled “mom!”

 

My mom came running into the foyer and gasped, “Georgette what happed to thanos! And hi thanos I’m Georgette’s mom I’ve heard a lot about yo.” 

 

“Hi Georgette’s mom you have a lovely daughter,” thanos sed, even though he was injured he was a gentle man. 

 

“Mom we were at the party at thanos’s house for our anniversary and then the avengers beat him out and kicked him out can he stay tonight?????” I asked her. “Please?” 

 

My mom made a tsk tsk sound, “ those pesky avengers just when you think they might be getting better they do something like this! Of coarse thanos can stay honey I’ll get the guest bedroom ready” 

 

“Or thanos can stay in my room,” I blurted. 

 

My mom gasped “honey I’m sure thanos is a good boy but what if you had sex?” 

 

“ like not in the same bed mom like a sleepover. We can put a mattress in the florr.” I assured her. 

 

She sighted “alright I guess” 

 

“Yay” I yelled smiling at thanos but when I saw him I remembered that he was hurt! “Mom I’m gonna help thanos’s injuries cleaned.” 

 

“Okay honey ill get a matress in your room.” she said and smoled at us and left. Me and thanos went to thte bathroom and he sat down on the toilet and took his shirt off and i got a cloth and got it wet and started wiping the blood away. I was a little bit distracted because thanos is really muscley and he had nice pecks and abbs. When i was done i looked up at thanos and he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me! 

 

We kissed like that for a while and then he pulled away and looked at me so lovingly I might’ve thought about crying. “Georgette i love you so much. Thank you for being there for me when the avengers are mean.” 

 

“The avengers we stupid,” I said, “and besides you’re a better babysitter than that nerd tony stark because you babysit two kids and tony just babysits peter parker and no one else. Your more trustworthy.” 

 

“Wow grotgette thanks,” he said and kissed me again “when I snap the ibfibity gomtem ill make sure you live and then we can go live together peacefully away from all those bullies.” 

 

“Aww thanos id live that!” I said. I really meant it and I couldnat wate.


	8. Dinner Double Date Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry for the hiatus i didn't write any of this for six months then planned the rest of the story and wrote 1k in an hour lol

It was the weekend now and thanos was gonna stay there the whooooooole time like a big sleepover until after school monday because then we knew that the avengers wouldnat b there to anbush him. Thanos has his own house so it’s not like his parent would b home if it was trashed. 

 

I think thanos made a good impression on my mom because she was alredy treating him like he was part of da family! On saturday nite we went on a date at a fancy restarunt. I put on a nice dress and thanos dressed up nice too. Then we walked there because that mean teacher made thanos give back the car he stole from that nerd tony stark. 

 

At the resatan we sat down and ordered our food. Then the hostess brought another couple to the table next to us and I didn’t belive it but it was steve and mike! We made eye conact and it was kinda awkward because mike had beet treated me and also steve had kicked thanos out of his own house. 

 

Steve lookd really awkward and said “uhhhh we could move if you want”

 

I wanted to tell him uh, yeah, they should get out of the way of our date, but then thanos said “no, you can stay.” I looked at him weird but he shrugged. “I wouldnt trow someone out of their house. Im better than that. So they can stay.” 

 

I shrugged. Mabe ot would be weird but if thanos wanted to show those meanies that he was butter than them who was i to get in the way of that? 

 

The watress came and we ordered our food. While we waited for it to come we talked about stuff like the stupid avengers and how much better thanos was. One time i glanzed over at steve and mike and they were looking kinda unconfratable. But they had tron thanos out of his house so i didnat care. 

 

Our food came. After we were done eating it, I looked up at thanos. He had a mischivus expression on his face. He snapped his fingers ( just like he would when he had the innfiney gontet) and a waiter came over. “Yes mr. thanos what do you need?”

 

“I need a sham pain for that table,” he whispered in the waiters ear, pointing at mike and Steve’s table. They were busy looking loggingly into each other’s eyes so they didn’t notice. 

 

“Mr. thanos you’re only sixteen in this story you can’t order alcohol!!” the waiter said. 

 

Thanos looked it him for a second and then whisperd “I’ll make sure u don’t get snapped when I get the ininity gotnet.” 

 

“Yes sirrey mr. thanos right away!” 

 

The waiter went away and came back with the sham pain and put it down in front of Steve. Thanos and i watched him out of the corner of our eyes and he looked confuzed. “Um sorry, I didn’t order this” he said. The waiter didn’t say anything and just left. He must have know that steve was a meanie too. Or that thanis was really intemating and he didn’t wanna be snapped. Or both maybe. 

 

Steve looked around. I started talking with thanos about school so that Steve and mike wouldn’t think it was us. Then we waited. 

 

Eventually a different waiter came by and he gasped. “Mr. rogers ur a minor u can’t have this! We have to kick u out now because we know that you’re not responsable. Im sorry” he said and forcibly picked steve up from his chair and dragged him outside. Mike followed angrily. 

 

“Wait thats dumb thanos and georgette hate and they probably did it,” mike said. 

 

“Ordering alcohol while under the age is dumb young man,” the waiter said. Then they went around a corner and we couldn’t really hear them. A door slammed shut. Thanos and i smiled at each other and giggled. 

 

“Come on lets pay fo our food,” thanos said. He flagged down the waiter who gave steve the sham pain and tod him to bring the check. He gave the waiter a biiiig tip like it was 50 bucks or something because thanos is a gentle man. We paid and got up and left we walked out the door but then … 

 

All of the avengers were there! And they had their weppins pointed right at us! 

 

That nerd tony stark lifted up his mask and said, “hey you weird grape. Steve said you made him get kicked out of his date.” 

 

I looked at steve. He looked sad even though he was in his stupid looking Captaim America outfit it was kinda funny but i felt a bit bad but then i remembered that he kicked thanos out of his own house so i didn’t feel bad anymore. 

 

“Who said it was me” thanos said defensively. 

 

“Literally anyone who’s know you for two seonds,” tony said meanly. 

 

“Hey thats not true i’m his girlfriend and i love him,” i shouted. 

 

The avengers looked at each other. I think the flabbergasted expressions on their faces meant that they were surprised I’d outsmarted them. That shows that nerd tony stark who’s really the smart one here. 

 

“Ok, bella swan you don’t count” tony said. 

 

“Um excuse me my name is goerette, NOT bella and thanos isn’t a vampire in case you couldn’t tell,” i said smartly. Really how did tony even invent the iron man suit if he can’t even tell that thanos isn’t a vampire. 

 

“Oh come on, you know i was just joking-” tony started but natasha cut him off. 

 

“We don’t have time for this tony we came to deal with thanos’s bad attitude,” she said. Then she turned to thanos. “Listen, i don’t know why do do these things but we can help. We can make you the good guy if you come with us.” 

 

Thanos loked annoyed. “The good guy? I am the good guy! Im gonna make it so everyone can have more resorses and live better! You’re the bad guys for stopping me! And would the good guys kick someone out of their own house?” I was so amazed by how smart thanos was. He was right. The avengers were all dumb bad guys and thanos really was good! 

 

Steve sighed. “Ok thanos ill admit that thats was uncalled for but did you really have to try to one up us? Couldn’t you be the better man?” 

 

Thanos pouted and it was really cute. “No. now its perfectly balanced, as all things should be.” 

 

Natasha sighed. “You can still change thanos. I did i was a bad guy but now im good ad you can be too.” 

 

Thanos yelled, “DIDNT YUO HEAR ME I AM THE GOOD GUY!!!” and the avengers looked scared and pointed their weapons at him again. It was scary and i was scared that they were gonna kill thanos so i grabbed thano’s hand and yelled, “RUN!” he pushed out the side and i followe him and we ran way around from the restaurant. 

 

As we were running i could hear the avengers yell, “no wait thanos we’re not gonna hurt you!”but we both knew that that was a lie so that they could get close again and shoot so we ran faster and got away from them. 

 

Eventually we had to stop and catch our breath so we ducked into an alleyway and leaned against the wall. Thanos peaked out and said “I think we lost them.” 

 

When i had my breath back i looked at thanos all scared and asked, “thanos where are we gonna go? They know where your house is!” 

 

“Can we go back to your house,” thanos asked. I shook m head. 

 

“Mike knows where it is. It isn’t safe.” 

 

Thanos leaned back and thought for a minute. Then he looked at me. “Nebula and gamora’s place. We can stay there.” 

 

“Okay,” I said, relieved. 

 

Thanos came up in front of me and kissed me on the forehead. “Well be okay georgette. I promos.” 

 

“I love you thanos,” I whispered. 

 

“I love you too georgette,” he whispered back, and kissed me on the lips. 

 

Thanos looked out of the ally again and nodded to me. We started to sneak to nebula and gamora’s place.


	9. Game Plan

We had to walk sneakily to nebula and gamoras place because the avegers might be looking for us and we didn’t want to run into them. We had a lot of time to talk though and so we did.

 

“I can’t beleive how mean those pesky avengers are!” I said. Thanos nodded empathetically. 

 

“I know! There always trying to get in my way! I’m just glad that they didn’t try to bribe the science teacher to make you not my partetnet when we were dissecting the frog because then we might have never talked to each other!” 

 

I gasped. I never thought about what would have happenned if thanos and i had never met. I would still be friends with that trator mike and i wouldn’t have my amazing boyfriend thanos. I might have even started to like the avengers because mike had started dating steve so we would have been hanging out with them! That would b horrible because just look at how mean thy are to poor thanos. 

 

Then i got happy because i thought about that day, the first day i had actually talked to thanos. I giggled and looked up at him. “Thanos remember how i gave you my frog nots so you could write your lab report”

 

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeees,” thanos smiled slowly. 

 

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell,” i smiled slowly back at him, “the reason i gave you my nots was so that you would have to give them back to me and we’d have to talk again!” 

 

Thanos stared at me for a second, then laughed loudly. I shushed and said, “shhhh, quiet avengers can hear us”

 

“Sorry,” he replied quietly, still snickering. “Thats so smart Georgette!!!!!!” 

 

“Aww, thanks.” I blushed. Then i thought about the avengers for a second and that day and something clicked in my mind. “Hey thanos, remember how you were drawing an itinerary gauntaunt?” 

 

“Yes,’ he answered. 

 

“And you know what big meanies the avengers are,” i continued, still explaining.

 

“Yes,” he answered again. 

 

“Well, what if we found all the infinitey stoned and then did a snap! That would teach the mean avengers a lesson!” 

 

Thanos gasped Georgette your a genius!” and picked me up and swung me around in a circle! “We should totally do that!” 

 

“Wait but we also need a gantlet to hold all the stones,” i said disappointed. My plan was so good and it woud defend thanoses honour bust without a gauntlet we couldnt even do anything. 

 

“Wait didn;t tony make an iron man gaubtelet for when he snaps couldn’t we just steal that?” thanos brought up and wow. He had said i was smart but he was smart to and it together we were probably smarter than all of the avengers combined times two. 

 

“Wow your right we should just do that!” i cheered! By now we were almost at nebula and gamoras house so i wasn’t scared that the avengers would find us any more. 

 

“We’ll show those avengers” thanos said powerfully. I cheered again. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll get ‘em!”


	10. The Search Begins

We got to nebula and gamoras house and went inside with the key that thanos had. When they say thanos they started jumping around all excited. 

 

“Yay thanos thanos is here!” they cheered and it made me happy because i could see the warm happy glow in thanos’s sight orbs. We were having a really bad weekend so far with him getting kicked out of his house and then the mean avengers at the restatant, so it was nice to see that he was feeling a bit better. 

 

“Hi nebula hi gamora,” he said. We all went into the living room and nebula and gamora started playing with there toys and we sat on the couch. 

 

I played dolls with the girls for a while. They had a game where the dolls were princesses and they were also warriors going to fight bad guys. They asked me to name one of the bad dragons so i named it Tony Stark and it made Thanos laugh. Then in the game we made the princesses kill the bad dragon Tony Stark and saved all the city sins. 

 

Then nebula and gamora were hungry so we made cookies. They were chocolate chip and they were really good. We also made hot chocolate and dipped the cookies in it and it was tasty. 

 

As we were eating out cookies thanos asked, “so, nebula and gamora what did you do at school today?” 

 

Nebula got excited and told him all about how she got a goal in gym class. Gamora looked really shy and didn’t say anything until nebula was done and thanos asked her about what she did. 

 

She mumbled, “imadeanewfriend” 

 

“Sorry what was that?” thanos asked her.

 

“I made a new friend,” gamora repeated louder. “His name is peter quill.” 

 

At first i thought she was going to say peter parker which would b bad because he was babysitted by that nerd tony stark and he might get her to spy on thanos but it wasnt so that was okay i guess. 

 

“Oh cool what did you do?” i told her bc its good to make friends.

 

“Well we played pirates and he found this cool rock and gave it to me so thats why were friends now,” she expained and showed us the rock. I gasped. 

 

“Gamora can i see the rock for a second?” i asked and she nodded and gave it to me. “Thanos are you seeing what I’m seeing?” 

 

“Yeah i am” he breathed asonished. The rock was purple and it was the powder stone! 

 

“Gamora this is a very important rock” i congradulated. “Its called the powder stone and it can be part of the ifninity guantlet!”

 

“Whats that?” nebula asked. 

 

“Well me and thanos are gonna look for it so that we can do a snap with it and make half the universe disappear so there are more resources for everyone else and also to get back at the mean avengers who kicked thanos out of his own house!” 

 

Nebula gasped. “The avengers kicked you out of your own house!” 

 

Thanos nodded sadly. I went over and put my arm around him to hug him from the side. 

 

“Gamora i know its your rock but can thanos and i keep it for now so that we can collect all the other stones and do a snap?” i requested

 

Gamora looked kinda sad but she said, “well, if youre really gonna make the avengers feel bad for being mean to thanos then yeah sure i guess but ONLY if i get it back!” 

 

“Of course, little one,” thanos said. And suddenly there was a knock on the door! 

 

“I wonder who it is,” murmured thanos and he got up to go see. I got up to follow him too because i’d follow him anywhere. I was still holding the powder stone. He got to the door and opened it and … it was the avengers again! 

 

Natasha was standing in the front and said “thanos its okay we’re not going to hurt you!” 

 

Thanos gasped and yelled “how did you find up i thought we were safe!” 

 

That nerd tony stark rolled his eyes and said “it really wasn’t hard i’m very smart. It’s really not too hard to find out where someone is if they have their phone on them and georgette had hers.” 

 

I didnt even realize that i had my phone with me because the only person who texts me is thanos and he was with me and also he didn’t have his phone since it was still at his house. I felt really bad that i had lead the avengers to our safe house and let thanos down. 

 

“Hey thats invaison of privacy or something!” thanos defended me. 

 

“Yeah well we were just coming to apologise for kicking you out of your house and scaring you earlier,” steve spoke up. He looked sorry but i wasn’t sure weather to believe him or not because he had seemed pretty dang happy when he was kicking thanos out of his house. Before i could say anything, thanos spoke up

 

“RUN GEORGETTE!” he yelled and took off through the hose to the back door. I followed him and after a second of confusion the avengers started following us

 

We made it to the back door and ran outside. Nebula and gamoras house was by a forest and we ran into the trees. I could see the avengers behind us still, so we kept running until we lost them. We ended up by a creek with a little bridge to get across it. We stopped for a break here. 

 

“Thanos i’m so sorry my phone brought the avengers to us,” i said between catching my breaths. 

 

“Georgette its not your fault that tony used his dumb nerd brain to track your phone he was the one doing that” thanos comforted me. I started to feel a little less guilty but i still knew that tony could probably do it again if he needed to. “Just a second,” i said and sent my mom a text explaining what had happened and what me and thanos were going to do. Then i took one last look at my phone, then at the creek, and threw it in because electronics dont work after getting wet and that way tony cant track us. 

 

“Oh goergette,” thanos said after we had watched my phone fall down and sploosh in the water. He turned to me and kissed me. We may have been together over a month already, but i woould never get used to the magical feeling of kissing thanos. 

 

“Now come on,” he said. “I put some camping stuff in this forest just in case and i can find it and we can sleep in here for the night. 

 

We found the camping stuff (it was a few miles away from there creek so the avengers would still have to look for us even if they found my phone) and put up the tent and set up our sleeping bags. Before long we were asleep in the forest.


End file.
